Legendary Hero on Pioneer 2
by Dragon Ninja
Summary: A young girl has waken up to discover she is no longer in her own world, but on Pioneer 2 as a HUmarl. She cannot remember a thing from her past, but accepts her duty as a Hunter anyway. [[prologue revised]]
1. Prologue

Legendary Hero on Pioneer 2   
by: Dragon Ninja   
Prologue   
rating: G   
website: http://www.cafemaru.net/cloud/   
e-mail: AnkokuNoSenshi@hotmail.com   
disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply. Phantasy Star Online does not belong to me. PSO belongs to Yuji Naka, Sonic Team, and all of its other rightful owners. 

Hello everyone! Looks like I revised the prologue yet again. I think this is maybe the second or third time. I added a little bit more detail and changed a lot of words around to make it sound more "sophisticated" and less confusing. Right now the story is rated G, but I might change it to PG/PG-13 for some obvious reasons. I am revising my other chapters and working on the next chapter right now, so I will probably update again in a few days. Oh well enough of my talking, read the story! ^__~ 

"Where am I?" a young girl asked herself. She had no idea what else to say. She could not remember anything, as if she had amnesia. Her head was throbbing in pain, so she instinctively slapped her forehead lightly. After doing so, she regretted it because it made the pain worse.   
The girl knew she could not accomplish anything if she just lay there, so she stood up and looked around at her surroundings. There were many high buildings with many colored lights and ships flying overhead. Darkness covered the sky so she assumed it was nighttime. The area where she stood was a platform, so she decided to look over the edge. The drop looked endless. None of this looked familiar to her. It was as if she was some how transported to an alien planet. The thought of this idea made her a little dizzy.   
As she recovered from the mesmerizing scene, she noticed her clothes were different. Of course, she didn't remember what her regular clothes were, but they felt as if they were different. Her whole outfit was blue. The dark blue short shorts hugged her thighs a little too tight for her liking. The neckline of her dark blue shirt was wide and extended to another. It was low, but a lighter blue shirt was under it. Around the lower portion of her left arm was what seemed to be some kind of barrier device. For some reason, she only wore a glove on the left hand. Her bare right hand ran along her neck, to feel a black collar like object. There was something on her collar, but she couldn't see it. Her dark blue boots extended half way between her knees and ankles, and clicked against the floor as she walked. She noticed a difference in her hair when she blew a strand of silver hair away from her eyes. Her hands reached up to her hair so she could feel the style of her hair. It was short and tied up into a spiky ponytail. In the process of bringing her hands back down, her right hand hit a cylindrical device attached to her black belt.   
A civilian bumped into her, while mentioning something about a "Red Ring Rico", whatever who or what that was.   
"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," the man apologized.   
"Uh, that's okay," the girl replied. The man was about to walk away, but she stopped him. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I am? For some strange reason I can't remember."   
"Cloud, you silly child. You are on Pioneer 2, of course," the man answered, chuckling.   
The girl's eyes widened at the sound of her name. She spoke to herself. 'That name. I recognize it as my name. But why would this man know who I am?'   
"I saw you sleeping on the ground. Do you like sleeping there?" the man asked.   
Cloud gave him a confused look. "I don't think I was sleeping. I don't even remember anything before the last five or so minutes. All I remember is opening my eyes to find I am lying on the floor of this strange place you call Pioneer 2."   
"Cloud, are you suffering from amnesia? You have lived here on Pioneer 2 for most of your life. Since you were a small child, you have been training hard to become a Hunter. And since now you are at the proper age, they are allowing you an attempt at joining the Hunters' Guild," he told her. "You do not remember?"   
She shook her head no. Suddenly an image of a boy flashed in her mind. A voice in her head shouted the name "Lance". A different voice entered and told her she was a "Legendary Hero".   
"I'm confused…" the distressed girl mumbled.   
"Head on over to the Principal. He is waiting for you," the man urged her.   
"Alright… Thanks a lot. I guess I will be seeing you around," Cloud thanked him. 


	2. Chapter One: The Principal and the Hunte...

_Konbanwa! Golly me, it's Chapter One! Oh yeah, and I never played any of the previous Phantasy Star games, so if I come up with any wrong information, please forgive me. Enjoy my crappy story!_

Disclaimers: Phantasy Star Online belongs to Yuji Naka and Sonic Team. I do not own any part of PSO, except my character. Although I do wish I owned Sonic Team... 

~ C ~ H ~ A ~ P ~ T ~ E ~ R ~ O ~ N ~ E ~   
The Principal and the Hunters' Guild 

After stepping into a green teleporting device and walking across a long platform, Cloud found herself in front of a man. To her right was a young woman. To her left were two men in white lab coats.   
"Cloud, as you know, we have journeyed to this new planet, Ragol. We lost contact with Pioneer 1. I need you, and other Hunters, to explore the planet to see if it really is safe to begin settling on the planet," the man, who was the Principal, explained. "Please obtain more information from my assistant, Irene, at your right."   
Cloud nodded and turned to Irene.   
"Well, hi there Cloud. I'd like to give you a few instructions. To start your exploration, please visit the Hunters' Guild. You will register with the woman at the counter, and she will give you quests to go on. These quests will help us better understand Ragol. She will give you further information," Irene informed her.   
"Rico…" the Principal mumbled softly.   
"Rico?" Cloud asked.   
"Nothing," the Principal quickly responded.   
"Just between you and me," Irene whispered to her, "the Principal's daughter, Red Ring Rico was and still is missing. She was a Hunter onboard Pioneer 1. Please, help find Red Ring Rico. The Principal misses is daughter dearly."   
Cloud nodded, "Of course I'll help."   
As Cloud walked away, she heard the two men in the lab coats talking about some immigration being a bad idea. She ignored that and walked down the long path to the teleport device. She found herself yet again, standing on that floor she had woke up on.   
Now all she had to do was find the Hunter's Guild? To her right, there was a bank and market place. To her left was a hospital, another transport device, and another building. She walked closer and saw the name of the building; the Hunters' Guild.   
Cloud ran over to the building, nearly knocking over a plump old woman.   
"Oh, I am so sorry!" Cloud quickly apologized.   
"Cloud, you silly child. No need to be sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," the old woman replied. "So, little Cloud. Are you going into the Hunters' Guild?"   
"Yes," Cloud answered.   
"You can make a lot of meseta doing those silly quests," the old woman informed her.   
'Meseta. That must be the currency they use here,' Cloud thought to herself. Then aloud, she said, "What do you do in those quests?"   
"You'll find out. I think you'll enjoy doing them," the old woman laughed. "You'd better head on in and start your first quest."   
"Thank you for the information," said Cloud.   
She left the old woman and walked through the automatic doorway of the Hunters' Guild. The building wasn't that big. There was a huge window, from which she could see a nice view of the planet they were orbiting. At the counter was a blond woman.   
"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the woman.   
"I would like to register," answered Cloud.   
"Is this your first time?"   
"Yes."   
"Please answer these few questions first."   
"Alright."   
"What is your name?"   
"Cloud."   
"How old are you?"   
"Seventeen years old."   
"Are you a Human, Newman, or Android?"   
"Eh…"   
"Well assuming that you have flesh and bones, and your ears are not long and pointed, you are a Human."   
"Yeah."   
"So what type are you?"   
"Type?"   
"Yes, Hunter, Ranger, or Force. But since you are wearing the female type hunter uniform, I assume you are a Hunter."   
"Yeah…"   
"And now your class. Since you are a Hunter, Human, and a female, you are a Humarl."   
"Eh… yeah…"   
"What is your section-id?"   
"I don't know."   
"You are a Bluefull."   
"Okay."   
"So let's see, you are Cloud, a seventeen year old Humarl, Bluefull."   
"Yes."   
"Do you wish to go on a quest? Or just explore the area so you can get used to it?"   
"Um, I think I'll go for exploring first."   
"Alright. Here is the equipment you will need."   
The woman handed several items.   
"You will begin your exploration tomorrow," the woman told her. "Just head down to the teleporter and go to the Forest. Make sure you have a Telepipe so you can come back when you have to."   
"Okay," Cloud replied. "Thank you."   
Cloud walked out of the Hunters' Guild, looking at the items. One item was blue. It began to float above her right shoulder. The next item was a silver cylinder. She held it and a green light emerged from one end. One item she could not identify. There were two other types items. Four monomates for healing and four monofluids for regaining energy for magic techniques. Lastly, there were 300 meseta. Cloud clumsily dropped her monomates.   
The plump woman helped her pick them up.   
"Cloud, how clumsy of you. You need to take care of them better. These are important when you go down to Ragol," the plump woman scolded her. She then pointed towards the man Cloud first met. "He told me you were suffering from slight amnesia. Do you need me to help you identify your items?"   
"Um, sure. I know what some of them are," Cloud replied.   
"Well let's see what you've got there. That floating next to you is your MAG. Every Hunter gets one when they first start. And just so you know, we all refer Hunters, Rangers, and Force alike to Hunters. So even if you were a Force, you'd be called a Hunter. Anyway, if you feed your MAG recovery items, like these monomates or monofluids, it will become stronger and help you out in battles. The item you are holding in your right hand is a Saber. The blade is a blade of photons, which are effective towards the enemies down on Ragol. And your meseta. You can deposit and withdraw meseta, as well as items, into the bank down that way," the woman informed. "You'd better head on home now. Oh yes, and that other item is a Frame. It boosts your defense."   
"Alright. Thank you for the information," Cloud thanked her kindly.   
Cloud ran down to the bank with her items. The woman there greeted her.   
"Hi! You must be Cloud. So, would you like to deposit items? You cannot withdraw anything, because you just created an account here. Am I right?" the bank woman asked.   
"Yes. I'd like to deposit my meseta," Cloud answered, handing her meseta to the woman.   
"Alright. You now have 300 meseta in your account. And I forgot to tell you. You can withdraw and deposit items any time, free of charge. So come here often to deposit unnecessary items," the bank woman told her.   
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Bye," said Cloud, leaving the bank. "Now to go home. But where is home, and how do I get there?"   
Cloud saw the man she first met.   
"Why hello again! You look troubled. Do you need help?" the man asked. "I will be more than happy to help you."   
"Um… where do I live?" Cloud asked. She thought to herself, 'I sound so pathetic.' 

_Agh, I say the word "said" a lot. So the reason why sometimes I do not say how the characters talk is because I do not want to use the word "said" so much. If someone has a list of words I can replace "said" with, I'd really appreciate it if they let me see it. ^_^ My sixth grade Language Arts teacher gave us one... but I lost it. Hehe. Oh well. Look out for next chapter. I'll be posting it soon. Hopefully. Remember to review. Thanks to Jonatan L. for reviewing my story so far._


	3. Chapter Two: First Exploration in Forest...

_Hiya! Back with another chapter. Hope ya enjoy!_

~ C ~ H ~ A ~ P ~ T ~ E ~ R ~ T ~ W ~ O ~   
First Exploration in Forest I 

Cloud plopped down on her bed. She lived in a building with many other Hunters. Each Hunter had their own separate room. Two rooms to be exact. One bedroom and one bathroom, both were blue. That was all they needed, since most of the time they would be down on Ragol anyway.   
"So you're my MAG. And you eat recovery items. Here, have a monofluid," Cloud smiled as her blue MAG ate the monofluid. "Here, have another one." Cloud fed it until it would not accept anymore. "I guess you're not hungry anymore. Do you talk?" Nothing came from the floating object. "Oh well. That's okay."   
Cloud placed all her items on the nightstand next to her bed. She opened the drawer in curiosity. There were… personal items. Two feet away from the nightstand was a closet. She opened that and found several other blue outfits.   
She felt a little tired, so she sat down on her bed. She took off her barrier on her left arm along with the glove, then her boots. She undid the tie on in her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She undressed all the other parts of her outfit that she did not want to go to sleep in. She placed the barrier onto the nightstand, so it wouldn't break or anything bad like that.   
"Good night MAG," Cloud yawned, climbing into the bed and pulling the soft blue blanket over herself. She stared at the light blue ceiling and soon drifted off into sleep. 

The lights in Cloud's room came on suddenly, waking her up. Every Hunter's room lights were turned on every day at that time to wake them up, if they hadn't already. Cloud got up from her bed. She put on the same outfit she wore the day before, since it was lying there at the foot of her bed anyway. Cloud visited the bathroom and then fixed her hair. She walked back into her bedroom and put on her barrier, frame, and glove. She grabbed her saber and monomates. MAG floated over to Cloud's shoulder just as she finished putting on her boots.   
"Good morning MAG. How are you? Hungry?" Cloud asked. She reached for the one monofluid she had left. She fed it to MAG and it went up and down in delight. "Sorry MAG. That's the last one I have. I'll have to go down and buy some more later."   
Cloud opened the door that led to the hall of the building she was living in. She turned off the lights and closed it shut. She walked over to the bank to withdraw some meseta. She withdrew enough to get two telepipes. She then ran over to the teleporter between the hospital and the Hunter's Guild. It took her into an area that had lush green grass and trees. It looked calm and peaceful. Next to her were some boxes. She smashed them with her Saber and found several items. She found 20 meseta and two monofluids.   
"Hmm, looks like I won't have to buy you food," Cloud said to MAG, as she fed it the two monofluids. "Come on, let's see what else there is here."   
She passed a blue energized gate. "Hmm… more boxes! I wonder if there are more items in them." Cloud walked over to one of the boxes and smashed it. She found 10 meseta, but before she could pick it up, a creature leapt at her from out of nowhere. It had a body that resembled a wolf. Cloud yelped in pain as its claws cut her flesh and made her bleed. She ran back to the other side of the gate and noticed that the creature would not go past the gate.   
"No, I cannot run away. I have to be strong," Cloud encouraged herself. She used a monomate on herself, and her wounds were healed. "Wow, this is some cool healing potion."   
Cloud ran to the other side of the gate and slashed at the creature. It took her six more hits until it was finally killed. She sighed in relief. But she let her guard down again. A new creature popped up from the ground, along with two others that looked just like it. It looked like a bear with a long nose and sharp teeth and claws. They surrounded her and attacked her.   
"Ahhh!" Cloud screamed. She ran under one of them and slashed at them. A long while later, they were all dead. She checked around the room. There were no more creatures to attack her. She felt a surge of energy shoot through her. It felt good, and she felt more powerful. Cloud searched through all the boxes in that room. She found several more monofluids and monomates. She also found a dimate. She fed it to MAG and it changed. It looked a little bit similar, except it now it was silver, with a line of glowing blue in the center. "what happened?!?"   
"Cloud, it is nice to finally be able to speak. I am no longer MAG. I have evolved into Varuna. Thank you for feeding me that dimate. It was delicious," MAG, now called Varuna, thanked its master.   
"I thought you couldn't talk," Cloud said, observing it.   
"I don't know. Well, I can now. At least you won't be as lonely," Varuna stated, matter of factly.   
"Yes. That is a good thing. Will you change again?" Cloud asked.   
"Maybe. It is possible. Depending on what you feed me, my different stats will go up. When my stats go up, I can help boost yours. And if you feed me the right items, I will evolve into something else," Varuna explained. "And when you encounter a new enemy, I can identify it for you. After awhile, you'll get used to their names and I won't have to identify them anymore."   
"Okay. Come on. Let's go to the next room to see what there is," said Cloud. She ran to the door with the green symbol, and it opened for her. "This is nice."   
The door led to a curving pathway. It led to another door and it opened. The bear like creature emerged from the ground again.   
"That is a Booma. There are three different kinds of Boomas. You will see the other two later," Varuna informed her.   
Cloud striked the Booma. This time, it took less swings. More Boomas appeared, and Cloud defeated them all. She was taking less damage now also. The wolf creature leapt at her after the Boomas were killed.   
"That is a Savage Wolf. The leader of the pack is the Barbarous Wolf. If you kill the Barbarous Wolf, the Savage Wolves defense and attack power will go down. So be sure to kill it first," Varuna hinted her.   
Cloud did as Varuna told her to. She ran to the blue wolf, the Barbarous Wolf. She used three charged attacks and it was finished. The Savage Wolves began to glow red and blue, indicating that their defense and attack went down. This made it a lot easier to kill them. Soon the room was cleared, and Cloud felt that surge of energy again.   
"I love this feeling. It makes me feel stronger. What is it?" Cloud asked Varuna as she smashed the boxes and took the items.   
"You are gaining experience and leveling up. Currently you are level 2. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. Each time I evolve, I learn a new Photon Blast. Currently, I know the Photon Blast, Farilla. When you attack a certain amount of times or if you get hurt, my Photon Blast meter will go up. When it is one hundred percent full, I can use a Photon Blast and kill or weaken the enemy for you. And sometimes, if I am really happy and not hungry, hint hint, I will heal you for you, and cast Shifta and Deband. Those are two spells that raise your attack power and defense temporarily. When I get better at it, I will also give you temporary invincibility. Now, isn't that wonderful?" Varuna asked.   
"Very," Cloud answered, amazed at all the new things she learned.   
"Now, I'm a little hungry here," Varuna demanded. Cloud laughed and gave it a Trimate she found. Varuna squealed in delight. "Yummy!"   
"I found some more items. Here's another Saber, a Cane, a clawed weapon, more meseta, and that Trimate I just fed you," Cloud told the hovering Varuna. "And how am I supposed to carry all of this?"   
"You can figure that out yourself," Varuna laughed at her. "And let me see that claw weapon. I can check if it is stronger than the saber you have now." Cloud handed the new Saber to Varuna. "Hmm… this one has a much higher attack percentage. Use this one. It's a Photon Claw"   
Rustling came from the bushes. A Humar dressed in a black outfit leapt at her. Cloud screamed as the Humar dug his saber into her chest. He tried taking the Photon claw from her.   
"NO!" Cloud screamed. The next thing she knew, the Humar slapped her so hard it knocked her unconscious. 

_So what did you guys think? I don't think I edited this chapter yet. So there's probably gonna be mistakes. And no, Cloud is not gonna be raped, if that's what you were thinking. Just watch out for the next chapter. Bye bye, and please review. ^_^_


End file.
